Moving On
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Tala thinks about his relationship with his boyfriend, from how it went from bad to worse. Summary sucks, sorry. ?Tala, KaiTala friendship Warnings: Mentions of rape and abuse, and Yaoi


**Warnings: mentions of rape, abuse, AND YAOI! **

**Pairings?/Tala, Kai/Tala friendship

* * *

****Oneshot**

**Moving on**

**Everyone one is different, whether it's by doing, saying, or feeling. Either way, we're all different yet, the same in some ways. Like girls, for example. Some girls are tomboys and some are girly-girls, yet when it comes to dating or should I say guys, they all have the same ways to judge a guy even if it does seem different. **

**It's like that for guys too, but enough of that. Right now, I only wish that at times I could be like I used to. Back when I had pride and a reputation. **

**However, all that was ruined. Ruined the day I sold my soul to a devil-in-disguise. The one who at the beginning of our relationship treated me like a god. **

**I sacrificed a lot for him. My family, my friends, my life in general. All the love and affection that I gave him, all down the drain. I never realized before why abused women stayed with their abusive, cheating husbands.**

**Now I do understand and man, do I wish that I hadn't found out. I love him, true but it'll never be the same as before. Before, I loved him with all my heart and soul, but now, that love is dieing. **

**At first, it had all started out like a dream. The most wonderful dream that most daydreamed about, but then it slowly went down hill. First came the blow for him being fired. Nothing bad happened...yet that is. **

**Then the drinking started. Again, nothing bad happened. Then it all really started that night that changed me forever into what I am now. I had supper fixed and yet he didn't come home to almost three in the morning, staggering and cussing everything aloud.**

**Which was what had woken me up. I went into the living just in time to see his stumble into the small stand in the hallway of our house, knocking over the vase that was given to me while I was in the coma, thanks to Garland. **

**When I asked him were he had been, he just sneered at me and shoved me into the wall, storming past me. Of course, I didn't give up. Being the person I was, I grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face me none too gently. **

**After that, it was an argument, which soon led to him punching me. The worst mistake I made at that time was to fight back, but then again, it was something I was taught to do. **

**Pretty soon, I found myself on my back, with my hands tied by his belt. I looked up to find him sitting on my waist making it useless to fight. "I'll teach you to never fight back against me." he snarled before he started punching me again. **

**After that, when I thought the worse was over, he raped me. Now, to make it clear to everyone, I was a virgin but only because I had watched my own mom and brother being raped by none other then my father on more then one occasion.**

**After that, I left and sought out Kai. The deal was, as long as I was to never return to him, I could stay at Hiwatari Mansion. Well, not long after moving in, Bryan came looking for me, asking for forgiveness. **

**No, I didn't for give him at first but after a few weeks, I grew restless and before I knew it, I was back with him. Being pissed was beyond an understatement when Kai found out. **

**After that, everything went from bed to worse. Soon, I had the food I cooked thrown at me, bruises and cuts littering my body, the house a teetotal wreak, and our bed my worst nightmare. **

**I guess after he became bored with me, he started sleeping with other people. Every time I tried to leave him, he would beat me senseless, tie me to the bed, and leave me there for what would always feel like days. And while I was tied to the bed, he would come in every now and then to either beat me or rape me, making sure I knew that I was his and his only. **

**Right now, I am sitting on the couch, waiting. He had gotten to the point where he would bring home some slut or another and screw them with me around.**

**The sound of the lock turning brings me back from my musing's. I hear his voice along with a high-pitch female voice. 'Another whore,' I think bitterly. **

**The door swings open and he stumbles in with a hooker's arms wrap around his neck. I swallow down the queasiness at the sight. He looks at up to find me on the couch.**

"**What the hell are you doing up still?" he sneers, roughly pushing the hooker away. **

"**I'm leaving." I state firmly. He raises an eyebrow before a glare is sent my way. "This time, you can't stop me."**

"**Oh?" he mocks, a grin spreading over his face. **

"**Oh yes." another voice sounds making me smile a bit. He turns to find Kai standing at the bottom of the stairs, a suitcase in his right hand. **

"**What are you doing here Kai?" he snaps, eyes lingering on the suitcase.**

"**He has come to take me back." I respond for Kai. "I'm leaving." **

**With that, I stand up, walking past him and the whore, moving to stand beside Kai. He tries to grab my arm but I shrugged it off, looking Kai straight on the eyes. **

**At first, I never understood why Kai was pissed when I left for him again, but now I realize, he was pissed because he cares for me. I give him a small nod and together we leave the house. **

**I look up as Kai opens his car door for me. He storms out the house and over to us only to be stop by a cop who appears out of nowhere. I get in the car, waiting for Kai. **

**The door was shut and I watch as Kai's says something before going over to the driver side. We ride in silence for a while before I say something I thought I may never use. **

"**Thank you, Kai, for saving me from Bryan."

* * *

**

**Well, R&R please. **


End file.
